


What Happens on Kitson...

by Alaranth89



Series: Bad Space Puffies [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy Johnson - Freeform, Daniel Sousa - Freeform, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, I'm still figuring out the tags on here, Post-Finale, also these two are adorable, drug mention, no betas we die like men, quakersquares, s7, this is my very first fanfic i've ever written, this is what quarantine has done to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaranth89/pseuds/Alaranth89
Summary: What happens when Daniel stumbles on the security footage from a casino on Kitson.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Bad Space Puffies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898167
Comments: 23
Kudos: 247





	What Happens on Kitson...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to whatever this is.  
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written for anything ever. So, please be gentle with me.  
> Enjoy!

Daniel walked out to the bridge of Z3. It was quiet, the lights on all the consoles flickering. As usual he was the first one up. Daisy and Kora definitely had something in common as sisters, they were not morning people.  
He picked up a small, flat electronic device. A brick? A slate? Tablet. That was it. The technology was certainly different than from 1955, but he was a smart guy and had mastered the basics easily enough. He figured while it was quiet, he would do some research on this sector of space: different planets, what they could expect if they landed there. He was scrolling through some data when something jumped out at him. It was a bounty from a planet called Kitson. Apparently, they were looking for a Terran with the ability to throw objects, who had torn up a casino about a year ago. From the description and a grainy photo attached to the report, it was the same pretty brunette that he had left asleep in their bunk 20 minutes ago. He knew Daisy had been to space before, but he didn’t know all the details. He was about to tap into the report when he heard the shuffling of combat boots behind him.

“Morning,” Daisy mumbled, holding a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Daniel said with feigned innocence. He stood up to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Daisy was still in the process of waking up, but even in her state she caught on to his tone.

“You’re up to something,” her eyes narrowed.

“I was just researching this sector of space when I found a very interesting report. Where exactly is Kitson?” he asked.

“It’s a dozen light years or so that way,” she said, gesturing vaguely behind her. She was suddenly awake and hoping Daniel wasn’t talking about what she thought he was talking about. “Why? What did you find?” she asked mildly. 

“Well it seems here that someone of your description caused some extensive damage to a casino there and they’re looking for her.” Daniel tapped into the report.

“Oh really? Huh. Well, it’s a big galaxy. I’m sure there’s plenty of beings out there that match my description,” she played it off. It should be fine as long as there wasn’t…

“Is this a video? I just tap on it, right? And it should start playing? Amazing! This tech is so…” Daniel stopped midsentence as the video started playing.

He knew Daisy was an exceptional fighter and her powers made her even more formidable. He had been in space long enough to see how beings reacted to “Quake,” an even mixture of fear and respect. What he did not expect, however, was that seeing her take down killer space robots would be absolutely hilarious.

The video showed a wide angle of the casino. Daisy and Jemma stumbled out from under a table as three Chronicom Hunters entered. Daisy’s first shot with her powers missed wildly and bounced off the side of the wall. She could barely stand, couldn’t even aim. Jemma was holding her up, directing her shots for her, though from the look of the grainy security footage, Jemma was not in better shape.

“Daisy. Were you and Jemma drunk?” Daniel asked, eyes dancing with laughter as he tried to keep himself composed. 

“I can assure you we were absolutely, 100% not drunk,” Daisy said, sipping her coffee nonchalantly, her half smile playing at her lips.

“Then what was it? Because you were definitely…” Daniel paused again, eyes riveted to the screen. Jemma left. It was just Daisy and the three Hunters. She pointed at them and said something he couldn’t quite make out. Then she dodged, kicked, and spun with incredible skill if not the most stability. Daniel’s eyes widened. His heart swelled with pride. She really was amazing.

“Space puffies. Considered food by many aliens. Drugs for us Terrans. You can probably turn that off now.” Her memories of this incident were brightly colored and a bit hazy, but she remembered this next part.

“Alright if you insist,” Daniel said with a wicked grin. He pretended to press the icon to close the video on the tablet. Instead it transferred to the big screen in front of them.  
“Oops,” he said with no remorse. Sometimes it’s advantageous to be a man out of time. It lets you get away with innocent mistakes.

“Woooooo!” giggled video Daisy as she spun around on a table kicking Chronicoms in the face. Daniel started shaking with laughter.

“Oh great. There’s sound. Thanks space casino security footage,” Daisy said drily, still sipping her coffee as if your boyfriend finding out you tore up a space casino, fighting robots while high as balls was a normal thing for couples to do.

Daisy slammed a Hunter’s head onto a table. She dodged again and blocked a hit and spun, and even through the low-quality sound Daniel heard a sickening crunch of an arm as she then threw one Hunter into the other. Still laughing he raised his eyebrows. “Impressive.”

“Thank you.”

The fight was nearly over. Only one Chronicom was left standing. Daisy grabbed him by the neck and kicked off the wall, slamming him to the ground. Daniel was completely entranced. He could hardly believe that the woman on the screen was his girlfriend, intoxicated off “space puffies” and still taking out a team of bad guys.

Daisy finished off the last Hunter with a quake blast and stumbled a bit as the video ended.

Daniel turned to face Daisy, all smiles and heart eyes, “Wow. That was a great fight. But I have notes. You messed up.”

“Excuse me? Did you and I just watch the same video?” said Daisy, knowing it was bait, but rising to take it anyways.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have used your powers, maybe then it would have been a fair fight for them,” he said, stepping forward, putting his hand around her waist.

“Are you making fun of me?” she smiled as she poked him in the chest.

Daniel leaned in and murmured into her ear. “What are you gonna do? Quake me?”

Daisy shivered and tilted her head up to kiss him. Daniel pulled her in closer, wrapping his arm around her back. His new life was strange but wonderful and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
In the background the security footage had restarted. He heard Daisy slur the words, “Sorry boys, it’s ladies’ night.”  
For the first time since they met, and probably not the last, it was Daisy’s turn to hold up Daniel as he collapsed in a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have ideas for a sequel to this.  
> Also, shoutout to my friend Kat, who has been with me on my fanfic journey for the past 10 years.


End file.
